


Simple Lies

by Singa



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Deceit, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Oneself, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singa/pseuds/Singa
Summary: Решение Анджелы Петрелли относительно Сайлара.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963349) by [Silvaimagery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery). 



POV Ноя

— Вы ненормальная? Вы просите меня рискнуть всем. Больше, чем всем! Вы просите меня рискнуть своей жизнью и моей семьей ради этого… этого чудовища, этого убийцы. Нет. Придумайте что-то еще или найдите кого-то другого, чтобы сделать всю грязную работу.

Я отворачиваюсь.

— И кого вы думаете, я должна тогда послать? Клэр?

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

— Не впутывайте в это мою дочь.

— Она не может умереть, и он не навредит ей, ну, не сильно. Он уже доказал это.

— Вы вообще слышите себя?

Я хочу что-то поднять и бросить ей в лицо, что бы стереть эту вкрадчивую улыбку.

Мои руки дрожат от гнева.

Я провожу рукой по лбу и вытераю пот.

— Вы помогли ему стать тем, кем он стал, или вы забыли?

Я смотрю на нее и отказываюсь отвечать.

— Вы можете помочь остановить его, Ной, раз и навсегда.

— Вы забыли о всех новых силах, которые он получил? Он может определить, когда кто-то лжёт. Как, черт возьми, я должен убедить его, что хочу быть его другом?

— Вы должны заставить себя поверить в это, прежде, чем сможете убедить его.

— Я не хочу быть его гребаным другом! Я хочу, чтобы он сдох!

— Раньше вам удалось с ним поработать.

Я отворачиваюсь и провожу рукой по волосам.

В конце концов после всего, что я сделал для нее и для ее сыновей…, а она так и стремится скормить меня волкам.

Или маньяку-убийце.

— Не охотно, и тогда он не мог определить, лгал ли я. Вы забыли, что он сделал, когда всех нас запер в компании?

— Ной, я верю в вас. Я знаю, что вы сможете сделать это. Вы единственный, кто когда-либо близко подбирался к нему и остался жив.

— А как на счет Эль?

— Она, похоже, слишком привязалась к нему, да вы и сами знаете, как заканчиваются такие вещи.

— Я полагаю, что вас это не беспокоит.

— Вы правильно полагаете. — Она улыбается.

— Итак, вы хотите, чтобы я нашел Сайлара, убедил его стать моим другом, и как только он доверится мне, я всадил ему нож в затылок и убил его.

— По существу, да.

Господи, эта женщина полностью сошла с ума.

— И я должен найти способ, чтобы обойти его детектор лжи, веря, что мы друзья.

Она улыбается и кивает головой.

Я действительно ненавидел ее улыбку.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать.

— Я понимаю, но я уверена, что мне не нужно напоминать вам, что это срочное дело, которое заслуживает высшего приоритета. Нам нужно добраться до него, прежде, чем он нанесет больший вред.

— Хорошо, я дам вам знать.

— Возьмите свободные часы на остальную часть дня и подумайте об этом. Проведите время с семьей.

Я поворачиваюсь и ухожу из ее офиса.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Сайлара

Я возвращаюсь в магазин.

«Габриэль и сыновья».

Фыркаю.

Ага, конечно.

Я знаю, что агенты, вероятно, наблюдали, но я должен был куда-нибудь пойти.

Кроме того, что они собираются делать и где?

Запрут меня в той подземной клетке?

Иду прогулочным шагом и кидаю взгляд на часы.

Их надо бы почистить.

Добираюсь до своей квартиры.

Сразу видно, что все разгромлено. Я имею в виду, что ожидал нечто подобное.

Но это … это было просто незаслуженно.

Стол и журнальный столик были перевёрнуты, повсюду валялись стулья и книги.

Часы, которые я забрал из квартиры своей матери, были на полу, а стаканы разбиты.

Я сжимаю руки и заставляю себя дышать.

Я бы не нанес большего ущерба своим вещам.

Иду в спальню.

Матрас был вытащен из каркаса кровати, все ящики были открыты, и везде была разбросана моя одежда.

Кладу матрас на место и вытаскиваю нижнее белье и полотенце из этого беспорядка.

Я хлопаю дверью, закрывая ванную, и с удовольствием становлюсь под горячий душ.

Утром я могу вернуть все на свои места.

С моими возможностями это не потребовало бы много времени, а сломанные часы дадут мне занять руки, чтобы обдумать мои следующие действия.

Я выключаю воду и насухо вытираюсь.

Смотрю на свое отражение в зеркале.

Иногда я задавался вопросом, был ли я все еще Гэбриэлом Грэем где-то внутри?

Или я был 100% Сайлар?

Я вздыхаю и выхожу из ванной.

Я не одеваю пижаму; поднимаю с пола стеганое ватное одеяло и ложусь на кровать только в нижнем белье.

Если бы агенты собрались войти сюда и что-то предпринять, им пришлось бы иметь дело с моей наготой.

Я закрываю глаза и позволяю себе заснуть.

********************

Я переворачиваюсь на спину и смотрю в потолок.

Хорошо, что занавески были все еще на месте.

Проникающий солнечный свет, был достаточно ярок и без моих сил, позволяя насладиться его полным эффектом.

Сажусь и осматриваю комнату.

Дааа…

Все выглядит так же погано, как и вчера вечером в темноте.

Я поднимаю руку и возвращаю мебель обратно на места.

Одежду я должен убрать вручную, но по крайней мере, большие вещи стояли там, где и должны были находиться.

Я встаю и заставляю себя взбодриться.

Я просматриваю одежду, чтобы подобрать что-то удобное.

Я надеваю пару спортивных штанов и футболку.

Я перемещаю все на кухню и гостиная возвращается в первоначальный вид.

Продукты отправляются в мусор, за исключением того, что выжило.

Больше еды у меня в доме не было, поэтому, мне придётся выйти и попить кофе.

Я вздыхаю и облокачиваюсь на высокую столешницу.

Как же все затрахало.

Я никогда не был в состоянии просто быть в миру.

Но я полагаю, что это — цена, которую я должен заплатить за желание быть особенным.

Все, чего я хотел, это быть кем-то большим, чем простой часовщик.

Теперь посмотрите на меня.

Я был убийцей, незнакомцем даже для себя самого.

Я убил свою мать. Женщину, которую я считал своей матерью.

Я выпрямляюсь.

Никакого пути назад не было.

Оставалось только двигаться вперёд.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Ноя

Я вышагиваю перед картиной.

На ней был изображён Сайлар. 

Очевидно, что он только начал использовать способности для убийства.

Другие картины были не такие давние.

Я провожу рукой по волосам.

Как черт возьми мне сделать это?

Я не мог просто вальсировать вокруг него и безусловно не мог схватить и держать его где-то запертым, пока не смогу убедить его, что был на его стороне.

Я точно покойник. 

В прошлый раз я был почти на волоске. 

И это было до того, как он приобрёл такое количество способностей, в отличие от теперешней ситуации. 

Я снова смотрю на картину.

Он выглядел таким молодым, хотя он и сейчас все еще молод.

Анджела была права.

Я был частично виноват в том, что сделал его монстром, каким он стал.

Если бы мы оставили его в покое как предлагала Эль, то, возможно, он бы вернулся к жизни обычного человека. 

Я ударяю рукой по столу. 

Нет!

Он убивал самостоятельно, без моей помощи. Его должны остановить, прежде, чем он всех убьет. Прежде, чем он останется единственным со способностями.

\- Мистер Беннет. 

Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на секретаря.  
Она неловко стоит у двери.  
\- Да, что такое?  
\- Ваша жена на линии.  
\- Спасибо.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю перед началом разговора.   
\- Сандра.  
\- Ной.  
Я слышу, что она колеблется.  
\- Сандра? Что случилось?  
\- Я думаю, мы должны поговорить.  
\- Сандра, я же говорил тебе. У меня есть работа, которую надо сделать, и я не знаю, когда освобожусь.  
\- Хорошо. Я хотела сделать это лично, но видя, как ты ставишь свою работу на первое место...   
Я закрываю глаза.  
\- Сандра, - шепчу я.   
\- Я хочу развестись.   
Я сажусь.  
\- Не принимай поспешных решений, хорошо? Ты права, мы должны поговорить об этом.   
\- Слишком поздно, Ной. Я пытался понять и ставить счастье наших детей на первое место. Но я так больше не могу. Ты всегда уходишь, а теперь наша семья в опасности. Я ненавижу это, что мы постоянно должны жить в страхе за наши жизни. Мы никогда не будем в безопасности, и это из-за тебя. Это ты привел того человека в наши жизни.   
Я гляжу на картину Сайлара.  
\- Встреть меня где-нибудь, и мы сядем и поговорим.  
\- Ты не слушаешь меня! Я так больше не могу.   
\- Сандра. Я попытался быть хорошим отцом и хорошим мужем.  
\- Ну, в этом ты не так преуспел, как в своей работе.  
\- Все, что я делал, это чтобы защитить вас. Я обещаю, это - последний раз, и я уволюсь. После этого нам, возможно, придется провести все время вместе, чтобы снова узнать друг друга.   
\- Я ждала тебя в течение многих лет, чтобы сплотить нашу семью. Ты был нужен нашим детям, но тебя никогда не было. Мне жаль, Ной, но уже слишком поздно.  
\- Я все еще люблю тебя.   
Она молчала.   
\- Пожалуйста, просто дай мне шанс доказать это.  
\- Я не могу. Я больше не люблю тебя, Ной.   
\- Сандра!  
\- Прости.  
\- Подожди!  
Она вешает трубку.  
Я бросаю телефон в стену.   
\- Черт побери!  
\- Мистер Беннет?  
\- Просто выйдите!

Она закрывает дверь.

Я снова смотрю на картины. Я поймаю его и заставлю заплатить за весь ад, который он причинил моей семье. Даже, если это будет последнее, что я сделаю.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Сайлара

Я возвращаюсь из супермаркета.

Я иду мимо вещей, все еще валяющихся на полу и шагаю на кухню.

Убираю продукты и чистящие средства.

Позади меня раздаётся звук возведённого курка.

Я опираюсь руками на столешницу и оборачиваюсь.

В гостиной стоит Ной Беннет, а его оружие нацелено на меня.

Я улыбаюсь.

Скрещиваю руки и облокачиваюсь на ближайшую к столешнице стену.

— Знаешь, я всегда знал, что они пришлют тебя.

— Заткнись.

— Оо, да брось, Ной. Мы ведь теперь практически знакомые люди.

Он подходит ближе.

— Что? Ты собираешься стрелять в меня? Серьезно? — Я смеюсь.

— Ты исцелишься, но все равно почувствуешь боль, — говорит он.

Я могу сказать, что он сердит; у него в глазах горит этот сумасшедший взгляд.

Что довольно нелепо.

— Я думал, это я — убийца, — говорю ему.

Он останавливается на расстоянии в несколько футов от меня.

Мы смотрим друг на друга.

Я поднимаю бровь.

— И-и … у нас тут конкурс, кто кого переглядит?

Он отводит взгляд и опускает оружие.

— На самом деле, я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы убить тебя.

— Не то, чтобы ты мог.

— На самом деле, могу.

— Точно?

— Да!

Он осматривает комнату.

— Ты не собираешься поделиться этим волшебным способом, которым ты сможешь меня убить?

— И вовсе никакая это не магия.

Он поворачивается спиной и начинает пробираться через сломанные лампы и разбросанные книги.

Следует отдать ему честь; у него были стальные яйца, чтобы повернуться спиной к тому, кто мог с лёгкостью его убить.

— Итак, если это не магия, тогда скажи мне.

Он поворачивается и улыбается мне через плечо.

— У нас у всех есть свои тайны.

Я ухмыляюсь.

— Надеюсь, ты принес ланч, — говорю ему.

*****************

Ной помогает мне прибрать гостиную, в то время, как я сажусь за кухонный стол и начинаю ремонтировать часы, принадлежавшие человеку, который, как я думал, был моим отцом.

Я бросаю на него любопытные взгляды, но он, в основном, меня игнорирует.

Он снял свой пиджак и закатал рукава.

Это выглядело вполне доброжелательно. Я не знаю.

Ной был единственным агентом, с которым я когда-либо проводил так много времени.

Мы были … какое бы подобрать слово? Совместимы?

Я не был единственным убийцей в комнате. Но я знал, что Ной делал это, потому что верил, что приносит большую пользу.

Простой несведущий Ной.

Я качаю головой.

— Значит, ты приехал просто помочь мне убраться? — Спрашиваю я, и в мой голос просачивается любопытство.

— Нет. Я приехал сказать, что ты снова на верхушке чёрного списка.

— Неудивительно.

— Да, но теперь они выяснили, как тебя убить.

— А-а, я должен угадать по твоим танцам вокруг меня!

Он выпрямляется и поворачивается, смотря на меня.

— Это не так трудно. Все, что я должен сделать, это взять что-то острое и нанесите тебе сильный удар по затылку, чтобы пробить череп и попасть прямо в мозг, и пока это будет там находиться, с тобой покончено. Ты не сможешь исцелиться с инородным предметом в мозге, особенно если это — твердый металлический предмет. Я уверен, что и стекло сработает также хорошо. Сейчас ничего не могу доказать, так как, пока не пробовал этот способ.

— Угу. Ну, я полагал, что, в конце концов, не бессмертен. — Я пожимаю плечами.

Я оглядываюсь на часы.

Мои руки дрожат.

Они знают, как меня убить.

И все же, я не был готов оставить этот мир.

Несомненно, Голод был неутолим, но им можно было управлять. Я мог научиться, как это делать.

Я просто должен быть достаточно сильным, чтобы сопротивляться.

Ной подходит и становится с другой стороны стола.

Я смотрю на него.

— Значит, ты приехал, чтобы прикончить меня, Ной?

Его тонкие губы и взгляд голубых глаза сосредоточились на мне.

Наконец, он свободно выдыхает.

— Нет. Можешь мне поверить, нет ничего желаннее, чем видеть тебя мертвым.

— Это хорошо.

— Но я думаю, тебя ещё можно спасти.

Я откидываюсь на спинку стула и снимаю очки.

— Действительно?

Я не знаю, могу ли доверять ему, и я безусловно не должен.

Но какая-то часть меня действительно хочет этого.

Я устал постоянного одиночества в этой борьбе.

Настолько устал от того, что один против другой стороны.

Ной был простым человеком; у меня не было желания убить его, как я сделал с Эль или с Клэр.

У Ноя были другие возможности, даже если он не понял этого.

Он многое знал о Петрелли и о внутренней работе Компании.

Он мог быть влиятельным союзником.

— Да.

Неправильный ответ.

— Лжёшь.

Я стою.

Его пальцы сжимаются, очевидно, что он хочет достать пистолет.

Он вздыхает.

— Прекрасно. Ты — убийца, и я ненавижу тебя всем своим существом.

Верно.

— И-и?

— Анджела Петрелли хочет, чтобы я убедил тебя стать моим другом

Я фыркаю.

— Точно.

— Зачем?

— А ты как думаешь?

Я перевожу взгляд с его лица на ноги.  
— И каким образом ты собираешься сыграть в эту игру?

— Говорят, на горизонте возник какой-то ловкач. Пару дней назад были убиты несколько агентов.

Я поднимаю бровь.

Голод рос, поэтому я сжимаю руки.

— Почему ты говоришь мне это?

— Я помогу тебе поймать его. Думай о нем, как об оливковой ветви.

Большая гребаная ветвь.

Я обхожу стол, пока не оказываюсь прямо перед ним.

— Я думал, что ты хотел спасти мир.

— Я спасаю мир, но собираюсь сделать это на своих собственных условиях.

— И твои условия включают — помощь мне забрать его способности?

— Сейчас, да.

Я улыбаюсь.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Ноя

— Как все прошло?

Я смотрю на Анджелу.  
— Лучше, чем я думал.  
— Значит, он поверил вам?  
— Поверил.

Поскольку я не лгал ему.

Теперь я должен был помочь убийце забрать способности у новоявленного ловкача.  
— Я весьма впечатлена.  
— Не стоит. За все это время, что я в Компании, вы должны уже знать, что я лучший.

Мои слова звучат несколько резко, но она снова заставляет меня играть с моим врагом.

Она кивает.  
— Вы все делаете правильно, Ной.

Правильно.

Пока я не получу трофей с головой Сайлара, в конце концов, я был готов играть хоть в бейсбол.

— Я возьму перерыв на несколько дней.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Удостоверьтесь, что другие не будут вмешиваться, я бы не хотел, чтобы он почувствовал, что за ним следят. А то, ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Мне больше никто не был нужен для наблюдения и для того, что я собирался сделать.

Больше никто не должен быть вовлечен в это.

Я знал, что не могу доверять Анджеле, она бы никогда не позволила мне делать все самостоятельно, без ее контроля, поэтому я должен как-то играть в ее игру, хоть и не знаю всех правил.

Даже после всего этого времени с Компанией, но она не верит, что я делаю свою работу.

Я не всегда следую правилам, но всегда довожу до конца.

Я знал, что не мог сразу пойти к Сайлару; я должен был выждать несколько дней. Следящие за мной агенты постепенно устанут и потеряют интерес.  
— Конечно. Об этом можете не волноваться.  
Я киваю и ухожу.  
*****************  
Я поверяю, нет ли других агентов на хвосте прежде, чем идти в магазин.

Он поднимает глаза от своего рабочего места.

Он выглядит почти таким же, каким я увидел его в первый раз.

На мгновения я чувствую укол раскаяния, но потом подавляю его.

Он не был невинным человеком, но он сам сделал себя таким.

Он был убийцей, причём одним из самым опасных из них всех.  
— Ты не должен держать дверь не запертой.

Он улыбается и снова возвращается к часам, которые ремонтирует.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты приходил.  
— Не похоже, что ты хотел вставать со своего места.  
— Верный. Но для этого мне нужны обе мои руки.

Прежде, чем подойти к нему, я осматриваю магазин.

Я кладу папку рядом с его инструментами.

Он смотрит на меня и только потом берет документы.  
— Тебя так просто пропустили с этим? — Произносит он, держа в руках файлы. Я пожимаю плечами.  
— Конечно. Не похоже, что они знали, что я взял это.  
Он смеется.  
— Ты мне нравишься все больше и больше. — Говорит он, открывая папку.  
— Определённо, сегодня я хочу убить тебя чуть меньше, чем вчера.

Он фыркает.

В моих словах была некая правда, но он, однако, никак это не прокомментировал.

Я наблюдаю, как он читает то, что мы обнаружили на этого человека.

Информации было не много.

Я знал, что этого было не достаточно, чтобы дать ему представление о том, кем он был или где его найти.

Это был целый план. Приманка.

Все, что я должен был сделать, это удостовериться, что он проглотил наживку.

Я отхожу от рабочего стола и смотрю на все возможные часы, что были развешены на стенах.

У Сандры раньше были карманные часы ее дедушки.

Я не знаю, пользуется ли она ими сейчас.

Вздыхаю и смотрю на свои часы.

Я делал все, что мог, чтобы бережно хранить их; теперь кроме постоянной ловли плохих парней мне хотелось большего.

— Я не знал, что ты так привязан к часам, Ной. — Его голос раздаётся прямо у меня за спиной.  
Я выправляюсь.  
— На самом деле, это не так.  
Он отходит в сторону.  
— Это нормально.  
Я отворачиваюсь.  
— Так, как мы собираемся сделать это?  
Я стою перед часами с кукушкой.  
— У моей матери раньше были такие же. Я любил смотреть, как маленькая птица вылетает из домика, — признался я.

Он вздыхает.

Я возвращаюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Он поднимает бровь, и на его губах образуется улыбка.  
— Я не знал, что ты хотел быть моим другом.  
Я отвожу взгляд.  
— Кто сказал, что я хотел быть твоим другом?

Я стыжусь и чувствую досаду на самого себя за эту минутную слабость.

Я не мог доверять ему.

Он был врагом, и я здесь, чтобы оборвать его жизнь.

Он подходит ко мне сзади. Отчего у меня поднимаются волосы на затылке, и мне до ужаса хочется достать своё оружие.

Я напрягаюсь, когда его руки опускаются мне на плечи.  
— Не волнуйся, Ной; твоя тайна в безопасности со мной. — Он шепчет прямо мне в ухо.  
Я улыбаюсь и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.  
— Ты слишком добр.  
— Я знаю.  
Я отхожу и возвращаюсь к рабочему месту.  
— Мы должны проследить за ним, посмотреть, есть ли у него какие-нибудь очевидные предпочтительные методы, или места, которые он часто посещает.

Он подходит к своему столу, и его руки в его карманах.

Есть что-то непонятное в том, как он смотрит — тихо и вдумчиво.

Он снова на меня смотрит.  
— Могло бы помочь, если бы мы знали, где он живёт. Многое можно узнать о человеке по вещам, которые он держит в доме.  
— Да?  
— Уверен. Что бы первое пришло в твою голову, если бы ты не знал меня и вошёл в эту комнату?  
Я озираюсь и потом снова перевожу на него взгляд.  
— То, что ты — запасливый человек?  
Он смеется, и я улыбаюсь.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Сайлара

Я не могу помешать себе коснуться его. 

Я не должен был этого делать. 

Я чувствую, как его плечи становятся напряженными, и я знаю о его желании вытащить оружие.

Он отходит, и я наблюдаю за ним.

Я знал, что мы играли в игру кошки-мышки, но я не был уверен, кто из нас был кошкой, а кто мышью.

Это не принесет мне пользы, если я потеряю бдительность. 

Ною нельзя было доверять.

Он был врагом; он был здесь, чтобы уничтожить меня.

Я не мог позволить этому случиться.

Мы могли бы сотрудничать над этим делом, но я знал, что у него был скрытый мотив.

Он мог хотеть убить меня или просто лишить способностей, как они сделали раньше. 

Так или иначе, я не мог попасться на его дружеские действия. 

Он, несомненно, выглядел грустным.

Я хотел спросить, что случилось, но знал, что это просто взбесит его.

Поэтому, я соблюдал тишину и говорил о том, что знал лучше всего.

О часах. 

Я не мог сдержать смех над его комментарием про запасливого человека.

В этом была толика истины. 

Он улыбается мне, и я поражен новым чувством.

Он выглядел … красивым.

Он был совсем другим, когда улыбался. Я имею в виду, действительно улыбался, а не надевал ту поддельную улыбку, которая не затрагивала его глаза. 

Я знаю, что пялюсь, но ничем не могу себе помочь. 

Я откашливаюсь и впериваюсь взглядом в стол. 

\- Так у тебя был план или нет? - Спрашиваю. 

\- Мне надо попытаться разузнать, есть ли у Компании больше информации. Очевидно, у них должно быть не только это, - он произносит, берясь за файлы. 

Я киваю.

\- Ты думаешь, они знают, чем ты занимаешься? 

\- Могут догадаться. 

\- Действительно?

Я закатываю глаза.

Иисус Христос, я действовал, как чертов подросток.

\- Ты голоден? - Спрашиваю я. 

Ной удивленно на меня смотрит.

\- Я должен идти. Мне надо вернуться прежде, чем они обнаружат, что файл отсутствует. 

Я киваю, чувствуя себя смущенным.

Что, черт возьми, со мной происходило?

Я поднимаюсь из-за стола. 

\- Дождь не отменяет ланч. Я люблю сэндвичи с тушеной свининой из Сабвея, рядом с местом, где я работаю. У них отличный салат из шинкованной капусты. Какой сэндвич ты любишь? - Спрашивает он. 

Я улыбаюсь ему.

\- Ну, мой любимый - сэндвич с тунцом, но я просто обязан попробовать известный сэндвич с тушеной свининой, который одобрил сам Ной Беннет. 

Он улыбается в ответ на мои слова. 

\- Я принесу несколько в следующий раз. 

Я киваю.

Мы ... мы флиртуем?

Это действительно флирт?

\- Запасись одним из тех персиковых пирогов, которые тебе так нравятся. Я должен попробовать его, если уж это одобрил сам Сайлар. 

\- Зови меня Гэбриэлом. 

Он кивает.

\- Хорошо. Увидимся, Гэбриэл. 

Я наблюдаю, как он идет к двери.

Он останавливается и, поворачиваясь, говорит:

\- Возможно, ты мог бы вознаградить меня историей, как ты придумал имя Сайлар. 

Я ухмыляюсь.

\- Возможно. 

Он выходит наружу.

Я оседаю на стул. 

Что, черт возьми, я делаю?

***************

Я решаю, что мне нисколько не повредит, если я прослежу за Ноем.

Я начинал становиться глупым рядом с ним, и для меня это не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. 

Он уворачивался от следивших за ним агентов. 

Значит, он знал, что его пасут. 

Он часто звонил жене. 

Я подслушиваю их разговор. 

По-видимому, жена бросила его.

Интересно. 

Это объясняло, почему он выглядел так подавлено последние дни. 

Он получает вызов от Анджелы Петрелли.

Она проверяет его.

\- Он у меня в руках. 

\- Хорошо, тогда обхаживай его побыстрее. Мы не хотим, чтобы он сорвался с крючка. 

\- Это не безопасно. 

\- Не разочаровывай нас, Ной; мы рассчитываем на тебя, что ты избавишь мир от Сайлара. 

\- Возможно, если вы доверите мне делать мою работу. Вспомните агентов, которых вы направили следить за мной. Если честно, они просто затрахали своей слежкой! В противном случае, они завалят все дело.

\- Хорошо. Я надеюсь на скорый результат. 

\- У вас все будет. Никто не хочет видеть Сайлара мертвый больше, чем я. Я сказал, что доставлю его безжизненное тело, и я это сделаю. 

Он вешает трубку.

Все верно, он говорил ей правду.

Я прислоняюсь к стене, которая оказывается позади меня. 

Предательство вспенивается в животе.

Я знал, что ему нельзя было доверять.

Я знал это!

И все же, почему я испытываю это чувство?

Я делаю вдох и пытаюсь успокоить часто бьющееся сердце.

Я закрываю глаза.

Он не был твоим другом. 

Он - враг, и ты уничтожишь его. 

Даже, если это последнее, что ты сделаешь в своей жизни. 

Я открываю глаза и сосредотачиваюсь на насущном. 

Я убеждаюсь, что Ной ушел, и только потом иду обратно в магазин. 

Они думают, что меня будет так легко поймать? 

Я - Сайлар!

Я всегда на чеку. 

Они должны были уже понять это. 

О, хорошо. 

В этот раз это будет стоить им их лучшего агента.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Ноя

Я подхожу к квартире Сайлара.

Я стучу, и дверь открывается.

Я вхожу и закрываю за собой дверь. 

\- Я принес сэндвичи, как и обещал. - Громко произношу. 

Я кладу их на прилавок. 

Я заглядываю в зал.

\- Гэбриэл? - Хмурюсь я. 

Я ненавидел не знать, где он был.

\- Как ты думаешь, сколько времени мы должны поддерживать игру? - Его вопрос раздается прямо за моей спиной. 

Я чуть не подпрыгиваю от звука его голоса.

Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него.

Он был слишком близок, это вызывало тревогу. 

\- Что?

Он щелкает языком. 

\- Да брось, Ной. Вы там у себя действительно думали, что я не узнаю о вашей маленькой игре?

Я смотрю в его темные глаза.

\- Чего ты хочешь? 

Он смеется.

\- Думаешь, что можешь просто что-то предложить мне, и я что? Позволю тебе уйти? Так просто? - Глумился он. 

Лампа отлетает со стола и в дребезги разбивается о стену в дюйме от меня.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

\- Если бы ты прекратили быть таким чертовски слепыми, то понял бы, что мы - одинаковые. Мы принадлежим одной стороне. 

Во мне растет гнев. 

\- Мы - убийцы, и для нас нет ничего другого, когда мы на охоте. Ни твоей маленькой драгоценной малышки Клэр, ни твоей жены. Ты - незнакомец для своего сына. Для тебя ничто больше не имеет значения, кроме работы, Ной. 

Я сильно отталкиваю его. 

\- Заткнись! 

Я знаю, что правило номер один состояло в том, чтобы не позволять своим эмоциям взять верх, но он заходил слишком далеко.

\- О-о! Наконец-то, первая настоящая эмоция!

\- Мы не похожи!

\- Сколько жизней ты оборвал? Сколько людей ты забрал у их семей и поместил их в клетки, как животных, просто потому, что они отличались? Я был нормален до тебя. Ты наставил меня на этот путь. Пришло время принять это.

\- Ты сам сделал себя убийцей! И все из-за желания быть таким блядь особенным. А теперь посмотри на себя! Как особенный ты себя чувствуешь, Сайлар? 

Он направляет на меня руку, и я внезапно оказываюсь прижатым к стене. 

Его лицо искажено от гнева, и весь его облик выражает абсолютную опасность. 

\- На самом деле, я чувствую себя довольно особенным. Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас. А кто будет скучать по тебе, Ной? Твоя дочь тебе не верит, сын тебя не знает, а жена ненавидит. Я действительно могу прекратить твои страдания.

Я подавляю свои слезы.

\- Ну так сделай это. Мне нечего терять, и все останутся довольны. Единственное, что могу сказать про тебя, так это то, что ты убил единственную женщину, которая любила тебя, единственная мать, которую ты когда-либо знал. Ах да, ты встретил своего отца. Будущее выглядит не слишком ярким для тебя, Гэбриэл. 

Его глаза смотрят на меня отчаянно, прежде, чем я внезапно оказываюсь на полу. 

Я падаю на руки и колени и смотрю на него.

Он приседает передо мной.

\- Мы похожи, Ной; и ты очень скоро поймёшь. А теперь уходи, пока я не передумал. 

Он уходит.

*****************

\- Я начинаю волновать за вас, Ной. 

Я впиваюсь в неё взглядом. 

\- Вы кажетесь рассеянным в последнее время, и я боюсь, что можете потерять из виду важные вещи. 

\- Я знаю, как делать мою работу. 

\- Может это и так, но Сайлар все ещё где-то там. 

Я сжимаю руки.

Я не сказал ей о конфликте с Сайларом. 

Но тогда я не должен был рассказывать этого. 

\- Я являюсь лучшим ...

\- Вы были лучшими. - Она обрубает меня.

\- Как это понимать? 

\- Вы потеряли свою хватку, Ной. У меня не было выбора, кроме, как ввести кого-то еще. Вы отстранены от дела Сайлара. Не торопитесь возвращаться в игру. Вам мне ещё нужны. 

Вот сука!

Я вылетаю из офиса.

Дорога домой была словно в тумане. 

Я расхаживаю туда-сюда по комнате. 

Смотрю на двери балкона, а мое отражение смотрит на меня. 

И что дальше? 

Я полагаю мне больше нечего терять.

Я снимаю очки и сжимаю переносицу. 

Теперь у меня действительно ничего не было.

Я сажусь на пол, прислоняясь спиной к скользким стеклянным дверям.

Кем я был, если не лучшим агентом? Если не мужем и не отцом? Если не борцом за безопасный мир? 

Я закрываю глаза и наклоняю голову над стаканом. 

Кем я был и чем стал?


	8. Chapter 8

POV Сайлара

Дверь магазина открывается, и я поднимаю голову.

В дверях стоит Ной.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Ты был прав.

Я сижу.

— Мы похожи.

Не могу сказать, что чувствую радость от этого заявления.

Я надеялся, что был неправ.

— Она хочет, чтобы ты умер, и не собирается останавливаться.

— Пусть попытается, — отстранённо призношу я.

Он подходит ближе.

— Они убьют тебя.

— Почему тебя это заботит?

— Страдание любит компанию.

Я фыркаю.

— Кроме того, у меня есть фишки.

— На что?

— На твою жизнь.

Я не должен улыбаться на это, но я все же улыбаюсь.

Действительно, хорошо было снова его видеть.

Я скучал по нашим регулярным взаимодействиям.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Ты не можешь здесь остаться.

— Я не собираюсь бежать.

— Прямо сейчас, ты — легкая добыча, что понижает твои очки на выживание, если они решают напасть.

Я смотрю на него, пытаясь понять его намерения.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне?

— Я ненавижу тебя, но это не означает, что я хочу, чтобы ты умер.

— Лжёшь.

— Ладно, возможно, часть меня все еще хочет твоей смерти.

— Да-а?

— У меня было время, чтобы все обдумать.

— И?

— В наше время лучше выручая друг друга.

Я ухмыляюсь.

— Как именно выручать друг друга?

Он придвигается поближе.

— Я собираюсь быть откровенным с тобой сейчас.

— Ты подразумеваешь, что не был честен все это время? — Спрашиваю я, жестом указывая на нас.

Он улыбается.

Он склоняется ко мне через рабочий стол.

— Я хотел видеть тебя мертвым больше всего на свете, но теперь я хочу выбить Анджелу Петрелли из седла ее финиширующей лошади, а я не смогу этого сделать, если ты будешь мертв.

— Сладко стелешь, Ной.

— О-о, будь любезен, заткнись.

Я ухмыляюсь.

— Я думал, ты считаешь, что из ее задницы светит солнце.

Он фыркает и выпрямляется.

— Это было не солнце, все дело в Клэр; это была безопасность моей семьи.

— И теперь это больше не важно?

Он кривит губы.

— Моя семья более обеспечена и без меня, как показывает картина.

— Таким образом, ты сдаёшься.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Я откидываюсь назад на стуле и скрещиваю руки.

Я изучаю его.

— Что?

Он такой же параноик как и всегда.

— Она все еще любит тебя.

— Ты не знаешь этого. Кроме того, я здесь не для того, чтобы просить у тея советы относительно моего неудавшегося брака. Мне это не нужно.

— Потому что вряд ли убийца знает о любви?

— Нет. Поскольку ты не знаешь меня, и безусловно не знаешь Сандру.

— Она была мила со мной. Я имею ввиду, прежде, чем я попытался убить ее.

Он впивается в меня взглядом.

— Но если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, прекрасно.

— Скажите мне это, скажи, что ты знаешь, как защитить себя.

— Да. Я просто шевелю пальцем и вскрою твой череп. — Я улыбаюсь.

— Не плохо. А что, если твои способности не будут доступны по некоторым причинам?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Раньше ты уже был обессилен.

— Не то, что я хотел бы снова испытать.

— Встань.

Он подходит к моему рабочему месту.

— Хорошо.

Я встаю.

— Ударь меня. — Говорит он.

Я, нахмурившись, гляжу на него.

Я не был уверен, шутил он или нет.

— Мм, спасибо, но нет.

— Просто сделай это. — Произносит он раздраженно.

— Хорошо.

Я поднимаю руку.

— Не используй свои способности.

— Почему нет?

— Персонально для тебя, чтобы научиться, как защитить себя без способностей.

— Но…

— Просто сделай это!

— Прекрасно.

— Вот и хорошо, действуй.

Я выбрасываю кулак, и он ловит его рукой.

— Попробуй еще раз.

Я вложил в удар больше силы, но он с силой отталкивает мою руку, прежде, чем я могу даже приблизиться к нему.

Я начинаю чувствовать себя расстроенным.

— Ты должен стараться лучше!

— Я не знаю, что я, предполагается, делаю!

— Просто ударь меня.

— Я пытаюсь.

— Значит, не достаточно хорошо.

Я вздыхаю и замахиваюсь снова.

Он уходит из-под линии удара, и я поражаю воздух.

Я следую за ним, пытаясь попасть в него, но каждый раз я промахиваюсь.

Я поворачиваю и ударяю кулаком в стену.

— Ну давай же, Гэбриэл, ты даже не стараешься.

— Заткнись!

— Сдаёшься?

Я хватаюсь за волосы.

— Ты хочешь жить или нет?

— Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ударил меня.

Я смеюсь, но без юмора.

— И все?

Я поворачиваюсь и поднимаю руку.

Он взлетает, и его спина впечатывается в стену.

Я слышу, как из его легких выходит воздух, и он падает на пол.

Вот дерьмо.

Я чувствую, как стыд разливается в животе.

Он кашляет.

Я подхожу к нему.

— Ной, ты в порядке?

Я беру его руку и помогаю сесть.

Его ошеломленные голубые глаза смотрят на меня.

— Ты сильный, Гэбриэл, никто не отрицает этого. Но ты не можешь полагаться только на свои способности.

Я отстраняюсь на корточках.

— Прости. — Говорю я.

— Ты можешь научиться, и я буду учить тебя.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне, Ной? Я просто не понимаю, чего ты хочешь; я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать.

Он садится прямо, а его рука ложится на мое плечо.

— Враг моего врага — мой друг. Это означает, что сейчас ты — мой друг.

— Я думал, что был твоим заклятым врагом, а Петрелли твои друзья, разве не так?

— Времена меняются.

Я кладу руку на его бедре.

— Сколько?

— Достаточно, чтобы сделать работу.

— Это то, чем я для тебя являюсь, Ной? Работой?

— Я больше не знаю.

Стук моего сердца набирает скорость, и я чувствую, как он пульсирует в горле.

Я наклоняюсь на руки и колени и целую его.

Первый поцелуй неловкий, второй уже лучше.

А третий самый лучший.

— Что мы делаем? — Спрашивает он.

— Я не знаю.

— Мы не можем доверять друг другу, ты знаешь это.

— Я знаю, что не должен был, но я не могу.

Он вздыхает.

— Гэбриэл.

— Ной. Что еще мы имеем, если не друг друга? Посмотри, разве это ничего не значит?

Он уставился на меня, и я встречаю его недрогнувший пристальный взгляд.

— Я хочу тебя. — Признаюсь я. — Не знаю почему, но хочу.

Он вздыхает, и я чувствовать, что он собирается отвергнуть меня.

— К черту!

Он хватает мой затылок и тянет на себя.

Наши губы встречаются в горячем поцелуе.

Его рука так стискивает мое бедро, что я падаю между его расставленных ног. Я запускаю руку в его волосы.

— Это не может закончиться хорошо. — Он шепчет в мои губы.

— Мне все равно.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Ноя

Я открываю глаза.

Слепо смотрю на потолок и мгновением позже вспоминаю, где нахожусь.

Я мельком смотрю на руку, лежащую на моей груди, и поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гэбриэла.

Он все еще спит.

Со вздохом я снова перевожу взгляд на потолок.

Во что я втянул себя?

Протираю лицо.

Я ступил в опасные воды.

Ладно, что мы имеем. Я испытывал что-то большее, чем ненависть к психически больному убийце.

Я так же хотел его, когда он утверждал, что хочет меня; но секс прошлой ночью мог быть как началом, так и концом.

Он переворачивается на спину, и я наблюдаю за ним.

Он так же красив, как и опасен.

Сейчас у меня было два решения.

Я мог уйти или мог остаться рядом, чтобы пережить это до конца.

Я оглядываюсь на Гэбриэла.

Прежде чем подняться с кровати, я слегка ласкаю пальцами его голое плечо.

Я иду в ванную и принимаю душ.

У меня не было с собой другой одежды, однако, я уверен, что вещи Гэбриэла мне не подойдут.

Я надеваю свое нижнее белье и футболку, а затем беру очки и выхожу из спальни.

Я закрываю за собой дверь и иду на кухню.

*******

Я не знал, что черт побери я делал, и конечно же я не знал, куда это приведёт.

Мои отношения с Сандрой были закончены, и казалось, что и отношения с Анджелой Петрелли последовали туда же.

Однако, мои отношения с Гэбриэлем, если это можно так назвать, казалось, двигались в сторону, о которой я не мог и помыслить.

Пришло время принять решение.

Я киваю в подтверждение своих мыслей и осматриваюсь в поисках кофе, который я мог бы сварить прежде, чем приступать к завтраку.

Я только-только заканчивал с омлетом, когда услышал торопливые шаги со стороны зала.

Я поворачиваюсь и вижу стоящего в дверном проеме Гэбриэла.

Улыбаюсь.

— Доброе утро.

Он уставился на меня, у него были взъерошенные волосы, а из одежды только нижнее белье.

— Доброе утро. — Произносит он.

Я беру ещё одну тарелку и кладу его порцию омлета, а затем жестом зову его присоединиться.

— Я сделал завтрак. — Говорю ему.

Я поставил тарелку на стол.

Он осторожно подходит.

— Ты в порядке? — Спрашиваю я.

— Нет… да. Я просто подумал, что ты уехал.

— Я не из таких, кто после занятия сексом сразу исчезает.

— Да, все верно. — Он улыбается.

Я подхожу к нему и легко целую в губы, а потом возвращаюсь к своей тарелке.

— Садись и поешь. — Говорю ему.

Сначала он наливает себе чашку кофе, а затем садится на табурет и приступает к завтраку.

— Вкусно. — Он делает мне комплимент.

— Ну, я сделал, что мог из того, что у тебя было. — Я улыбаюсь.

Он бросает скомканную салфетку в мою голову.

— Осторожнее!

Он улыбается.

Я беру свою тарелку и чашку с кофе и сажусь рядом с ним.

— Итак, что мы собираемся делать сегодня? — Спрашивает он.

— Тебе нужно больше ловкости, чтобы продолжить тренировку.

— Э-э-й, я все-таки в тебя попал.

— Ты сжульничал.

— Это учитывается.

— Нет, так не пойдёт. Как бы мне не нравилось «вытирать с тобой пол», нам надо лететь.

— Что? Куда?

— Округ Колумбия.

— Зачем?

— Там как раз и живёт неуловимый Джеймс Мартин.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Он хмурится.

Я сглатываю.

— Я всегда знал.

Он опускает взгляд в своею тарелку.

— Ты всегда знал. — На его губах появляется маленькая печальная улыбка. — Ты использовали его в качестве приманки, чтобы поймать меня.

— Да.

Он качает головой.

— Ты был прав, Ной — я тебя не знаю.

Он встаёт, и я следую его примеру.

Я мог позволить ему уйти; у меня все еще было время, чтобы отступить.

Но, оказалось, я не желал этого.

И не только потому, что я знал, что мы могли быть силой, с которой можно считаться, если бы мы сотрудничали, но и потому, что я действительно хотел впустить его в свою жизнь.

Я потерпел неудачу во всем: мой брак, мой долг отца, и даже ловя Сайлара, будучи лучшим агентом.

Из всех, он единственный, кто был готов доверять мне верить в меня.

Сейчас я не мог потерпеть неудачу.

— Гэбриэл. — Говорю я, хватая его руки.

— Нет, ты прав. Ты, действительно, не имел никаких причин доверять мне.

— Остановись. Послушай, это может занять у меня некоторое время, но я пытаюсь тебе доверять. Просто пойми, что я не могу сказать тебе все фамилии людей со способностями, на которых есть досье у Компании, не прямо сейчас, когда ты только учишься управлять голодом. Но я готов пожертвовать Джеймсом Мартином, чтобы показать, что я готов дать тебе шанс.

— Почему его?

— Поскольку я обещал, что отдам его тебе, и сдержу свое обещание. Таким образом, если ты не откажешься от его поисков, я сдержу свое слово.

Он на мгновение отводит взгляд.

— Я не могу остановиться, Ной. — Шепчет он.

— Нет, ты можешь!

— Этот голод, он управляет мной.

— Ты пройдёшь через это, Гэбриэл. Ты должен быть сильными, чтобы противостоять себе.

— Но что, если я действительно не смогу? Что, если я не достаточно силен?

— Я помогу тебе. Ты не должен делать это в одиночку, Гэбриэл, я здесь, и я никуда не уйду.

— Я хочу его силу.

Я киваю.

— После того, как мы закончим с ним, тогда мы определим, сколько времени ты можешь обходиться без убийств, ради способностей.

Он кивает.

— Хорошо. — Спокойно говорит он.

Я обнимаю его.

— Собирай вещи. Я встречу тебя ровно в 4:50 и расскажу подробнее о Мартине по пути в аэропорт.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Сайлара

— У него, на удивление, действительно много различного оборудования для учителя геометрии. — Говорит Ной.

— Для него это способ чувствовать, что он имеет власть.

— Хм.

Я оглядываюсь на Ноя, и он поворачивает голову и улыбается мне.

— Значит, вопрос состоит в том, где он теперь? Очевидно, что он все еще здесь.

Я беру упаковку спичек и поворачиваюсь, чтобы показать его Ною. Он держит у себя в руках точно такой же.

Я улыбаюсь ему.

— Полагаю, что мы направляемся в Эдемский Сад. — Гворю ему.

— Надеюсь, что вся эта Библия даст нам зацепку.

Я фыркаю.

Он кивком головы указывает на дверь.

— Пошли.

Я прохожу мимо него, и чувствую, как его рука спокойно ложится мне на поясницу.  
***************

— Как ты думаешь, кто из них он? — Ной старается перекричать музыку.

Я осматриваю комнату.

— Тебе кто-нибудь знаком? — Спрашиваю я.

— Вон тот.

Он указывает пальцем, и я следую за ним.

Это молодой человек, сидящий на одном из диванов с молодой женщиной.

— Ты уверен?

— Он был одним из агентов, убитых несколько недель назад.

Я оглядываюсь на мужчину.

— Идём.

Я схватил Ноя за руку, чтобы остановить.

— Ной, тебе не стоит преследовать оборотня.

— Ладно, тогда, как мы, предполагается, его поймаем?

— Оставь это мне.

Мы возвращаемся к дивану.

— Куда он ушел? — Спрашивает Ной.

— Он здесь! — Говорю я, указывая на бар.

— Ну так что, мы собираемся его ловить или так и будем тут стоять?

Я пихаю его в плечо.

— Эй, я просто доверюсь твоему супер-чутью. — Он улыбается.

— Давай, пошли.

Я пробираюсь к противоположной стороне комнаты.

Лишь на мгновение толпа танцующих людей загораживает его от моего взгляда, и все — я теряю его из виду.

— Проклятье!

Я дохожу до конца танцпола и озираюсь.

Теперь он мог быть кем угодно.

Я пытаюсь определить местонахождение Ноя.

Окидываю взглядом всю комнату, но его нигде нет.

Я возвращаюсь, чтобы осмотреть балкон, но замечаю, что он разговаривает со мной.

Я хмурюсь; мое сердце холодеет.

Они поворачиваются и уходят.

Я бегу за ними.

Я останавливаюсь прямо за дверями клуба и вижу себя, лежащего на земле и держащегося за живот.

Я смотрю на Ноя, направляющего оружие прямо на оборотня.

Он смотрит на меня.

— Как ты понял? — Спрашиваю я.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Я рискнул.

Я смеюсь.

Он сумасшедший.

Его голубые глаза блестят из-за очков.

— Кроме того, с чего бы тебе понадобился пистолет, чтобы убить меня? — Спрашивает он.

Я подхожу к оборотню и навожу на него палец, готовый вскрыть его череп.

— Гэбриэл.

Я смотрю на Ноя.

— Попытайтесь не оставлять свою метку.

Я улыбаюсь ему, а затем склоняюсь над парнем, который был моей точной копией.

Он начинает кричать и просить сохранить ему жизнь.

Я игнорирую его.

После того, как дело сделано, я отхожу.

Ной вынимает карманный нож и приседает к телу.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Убеждаю их, что ты мертв.

Я дрожу… я должен отвести взгляд, поскольку он вонзает нож в затылок Джеймсу Мартину.

Я слышу хруст кости, когда он наносит удар.

Я зажмуриваюсь.

— Пошли. — Говорит Ной, хватая меня за руку.

Я пытаюсь выбросить из головы только что увиденное, как он пробивает мне череп, но не могу.

Я дрожу.

Он глядит на меня.

— Ты в порядке?

Я киваю.

Он уводит меня к парковке.

— Мы так просто оставим его там?

— Нет. Я позвоню в Компанию. Хочу удостовериться, что ты вне поля зрения. Возвращайся в отель и жди меня. — Говорит он, вручая мне ключи от арендованного автомобиля.

— Нет.

— Гэбриэл.

— Я должен испытать свои способности.

— Это слишком опасно, сюда приедут агенты.

— Я не оставляю тебя здесь.

Он вздыхает и сжимает переносицу.

— Ной. Мы же команда, и я не уеду без тебя.

— Хорошо. Просто оставайся в тени.

Я киваю, и он уходит.

Десять минут спустя это место наполняется агентами.

— Я должен вручить это вам, Беннет. Я не думал, что у вас действительно получится покончить с этим. Вы в течение многих лет преследовали этого парня и безрезультатно.

Я прислушиваюсь к разговору Ноя и человека средних лет.

Я хотел стереть ухмылку с лица этого старикашки.

— Ну, теперь доказательство прямо перед вами.

— Как я могу быть уверен, что это он? — Спрашивает агент.

— С чего вы взяли, что это не он?

— Анджела Петрелли рассказала мне о вашем первоначальном плане. Должно быть, для вас было трудно вести себя любезно с вашим заклятым врагом.

— Так, что вы думаете?

— Как я узнаю, что это Сайлар, а не оборотень? — Говорит он, показывая на лежащее на земле тело.

— Я полагаю, у вас нет оснований не доверять мне.

Агент хмыкнул.

С меня было достаточно выслушивать этого человечишку, оскорбляющего Ноя.

Я меняю внешность… черт, это болезненно!

Я понятия не имел, что это так больно.

Возможно, со временем это изменится.

Когда я убеждаюсь, что преобразование завершено, я гляжу в окно и улыбаюсь своему отражению.

Я подхожу к Ною и агенту Джеркоф.

— Ной. — Говорю я, как только достигаю его стороны.

Он переводит на меня взгляд.

Я гляжу на другого агента, а потом снова фокусируюсь на Ное.

— Поздравляю, я всегда знала, что вы сделаете это, если вам предоставить достаточно времени и мотивацию. Вот поэтому вы мой лучший агент. — Я говорю ему с улыбкой.

— Спасибо. — Отвечает он.

Другой агент на меня глазеет.

— Почему бы вам вам не взять выходной? — Я поворачиваюсь к другому агенту. — Подчистите здесь все, прежде чем это просочится куда не надо. Нам не нужна пресса.

— Да, госпожа. — Он отходит, чтобы проконсультироваться со своей командой.

Ной пристально на меня смотрит.

Я улыбаюсь ему.

Я беру его под руку и мы покидаем это место.

— Что, черт возьми, ты творишь? — Спрашивает он, оглядываясь, чтобы удостовериться, что мы не привлекаем внимание.

Я пожимаю плечами.

— Я устал слушать, как это ничтожество так с тобой разговаривает.

Он подводит меня к автомобилю.

— Садись.

Я сажусь на пассажирское сидение, и он закрывает дверь, прежде, чем самому сесть на место водителя.

Он закрывает дверь и внимательно меня рассматривает.

— То, что ты сейчас провернул, очень опасно.

Я закатываю глаза.

— Зато это сработало.

— Сейчас, да; но чем это аукнется?

Я улыбаюсь и тянусь рукой погладить его щеку.

— Ты слишком много волнуешься, Ной.

— Она узнает об этом.

— Да? В любом случае, к тому времени мы будем уже далеко отсюда.

— А что потом?

Я откидываю щиток и смотрю в зеркало.

Мне в ответ улыбается лицо Анджелы Петрелли.

— А потом мы сбросим её с лошади.


End file.
